A Vacation by Another Name
by Aenigmatis
Summary: Syd decides to surprise Nigel with a vacation by says it's a hunt. Will be shippy. It's to help break the spell of the evil writer's block. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Reviews and suggestions would be appreciated. -Updated and Complete
1. Chapter 1

"A Vacation by Another Name" By: Aenigmatis Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I claim to own anything. I tried to claim a character once, but he ran away screaming. Author's Note: I don't know if this will turn out any good or not, but I'm mostly writing this to get rid of writer's block. If you like it, please let me know by reviewing it Thanks for taking the time to read it.  
  
It came to her as most great ideas do, in a flash. Sydney Fox had been sitting at her desk thinking about a lot of things. To many it would seem she was brooding, but a woman never broods, she ponders. Syd was pondering what to do about Nigel. Since joining the ancient studies department and becoming her teaching assistant, Nigel had become much than that. He had become a part of her life that she couldn't imagine living without. After long deliberation and many a sleepless night, she had decided that she actually loved him, and it scared her to death. She had always tried to go through life with a steel wall around her heart, no stronger than steel, more like titanium. The fewer people she cared about, the fewer people she could lose and the fewer people that could hurt her. She thought she didn't need anyone and the threat that someone close to her could be used by one of her enemies always loomed over her. And yet, despite all that, somehow the young Englishman had wormed his way in. He deserved to know the truth about how she felt, but the fear of the unknown after-effects of such an admission had stayed her hand until then.  
Syd also realized that it had been too long since she had had a real vacation, one without any tombs or renegades. That's when the idea hit her. She would take Nigel on vacation with her and while they were away from it all she would tell him. There was of course a problem though. They were both knee deep in papers to grade, had classes to teach, and the relic hunting season was in full swing. Once she thought about it a minute the solution presented itself.  
Sydney picked up her cell phone and dialed the number to her own department. After two rings Karen's chipper voice answered with, "Ancient Studies."  
"Karen, don't say who this is out loud. Just pretend you don't know who this and be convincing."  
"Alright. How may I help you?"  
"Good. Now, I'm going to come out there in a few minutes and say that Nigel and I are going on a new hunt. It's a lie, but I need you to go along with it."  
"Yes ma'am. Could you give me a bit more information? Thanks."  
"I need a vacation and I'm taking him along with me. Call it a surprise 'thanks for letting me drag you around the world' present. When I tell you to order two plane tickets use my credit card for everything. I'll slip it to you."  
"Of course ma'am. We don't usually handle things like that, but I'll be willing to pass the message on. Have a nice afternoon."  
Syd hit end on her phone and waited a few minutes before exiting her office. Out in the main room she could see Nigel grading some papers and Karen was scribbling on a notepad, both whom looked up when she came out.  
"Hey Karen. Who was that on the phone?" Syd asked trying to sound interested.  
"Oh, just some crazy old lady that thought she found the map to Valhalla on the back of a fifty year old sealed box of cereal." Karen replied earning a disgusted look from the two academics at the thought of cereal that old.  
"Well forget that. We have a new hunt to go on. I just got an e-mail from a professor in Paris." Sydney announced.  
"What is the relic we'll be traipsing after this time?" Nigel asked rising to lean on edge of is desk. He was excited about the prospect of another hunt, but lacking much gusto since he still hadn't rested from their last trip.  
"He said that he had been excavating the site of a thirteenth century castle a little ways outside the city. His team found carvings in a dialect dating from the time alluding to something that could be a significant find, but they can't decipher the writing to figure out the clues. That's where we come in. Karen, get us two tickets to Paris and arrange for our classes to be covered. It doesn't seem like this will be a quick a trip Nigel, you should probably pack for about a week and god knows what kind of clothes we'll need so pack for all contingencies. I'm going home to pack myself. Karen, call me when you've got the details worked out." Sydney never lost her cool as she expertly made up her speech on the spot while slipping the blonde secretary one of her credit cards.  
She walked out the door with her usual confident stride and a satisfied grin on her face. So far her scheme was going right on target. They were going to Paris, the real reason was going to be a complete surprise, and hopefully by the end of trip Nigel would officially be more than just her TA. Now the only problem was that she had to decide what to pack and knowing Karen's planning she probably didn't have much time to use to decide her vacation wardrobe.  
  
Another Author's Note: I know at the top I said this would be just to alleviate writer's block, but now I think I actually like the story. I'm gonna keep writing on it. The next part will probably be up by late tomorrow. I would do it now, but it's late and I'm tired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney had to admit, when Karen had motivation she could work extremely fast. The blonde secretary had quickly deduced her boss's real reason for the 'vacation' and had wanted to help the cause along as much as possible. Only six hours after leaving the office Syd found herself on a flight to Charles de Gaulle airport with Nigel in the seat beside her.  
The lovely professor was excited to the nth degree about the prospects of the trip ahead of her. She had many ideas about what would happen. She went off into the little world inside her head and watched scenarios of the numerous different ways she might tell Nigel just how much she needed him and how much she cared about him, but her wandering mind always cut off the image after her admission not even attempting to fathom what his reaction would be.  
She looked over at him and grinned. Since she had given him very little to work on he couldn't bring notes on anything specific, but not wanting to let his boss down, he had read and researched everything he could find about the area. It was funny that he so intent on something that didn't matter, but she did feel kind of bad for causing him to go to all that trouble for nothing. He might be annoyed when he thought about it after she told him the truth, but hopefully other things would be occupying his mind. Either way, there was nothing she could do about it at this point, so why worry about possibilities. She leaned back into her seat to sleep for the rest of the flight. If only she could be that calm about everything else.   
Sydney was lying on her side in a plush bed was curled up asleep facing the window. Rays of gentle sunlight fell upon her and reflected in shimmers off her long dark hair. The diamond ring on her hand sparkled in the light. Her cream nightgown contrasted perfectly with her sculpted, tanned body. The mattress shifted underneath her as the love of her life leaned his weight onto their bed. He laid his hand on her shoulder and said with his distinctly British accent, "Syd sweetheart, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for the exhibit, do you? It's not every day..."  
As she slowly opened her eyes she could see that the edges of her world were wavering. Suddenly Nigel's voice was coming from all around her instead of beside her and it had taken on a more serious tone. "Syd, come on, wake up. The plane's about to land."  
Both in her dream and out loud, although she wasn't entirely conscious of the fact that she said it aloud, she announced, "Damn, I don't want to wake up."  
As she stretched and settled in her seat for the landing she heard him mutter something under his breath that made her more sure of the outcome of her plotting. A sly smile graced the explorer's face. He didn't think she had heard him, but Sydney distinctly made out the words, "No more than I wanted to wake you. I was enjoying just watching you sleep."   
It took a little time for the two friends to pass through customs and find a cab in the busy French airport; eventually they managed to fight through the crowd and were on their way to the hotel. Karen had gotten them rooms at a place better than they would have usually stayed at, but not swanky enough that Nigel would question it. When the cab pulled up to the hotel Sydney made a mental note to commend Karen on her booking skills.  
The place was beautiful from the top to the bottom, giving off a quaint, homey air. It's lack of the siding and tilt out windows that modern hotels were so proud of made it more inviting and real. Through the doorway, the lobby inside had a simple check-in desk on one wall and the rest of the room was filled with plush armchairs all circled around the fireplace.  
Sydney checked them in and got their keys while Nigel paid the taxi driver and collected their bags from the car. She had been planning to tell him the truth as soon as they got to the hotel to prevent prolonging the lie any farther then she had to. But standing in the lobby, she decided that incase things took a turn for the worse after she came clean she didn't want her memories of that lovely place tainted by anger. Maybe that café she had seen just down the street when she had gotten out of the cab earlier would be a better setting. She resolved to 'suggest' dinner there to Nigel just as he was walking back over toward her.  
"We all set?" she asked him.  
"Yep. We've got two adjoining rooms on the third floor, well actually the fourth floor. This is France all right," Nigel replied.  
"How about we go get something to eat after we drop the bags in the rooms? We can't do anything concrete until we go out to the site tomorrow anyway."  
"I am rather hungry. Why not?"  
They went up to their respective rooms, deposited their bags, and made ready to go out. Both were a slight bit apprehensive about dinner. Both had their own reasons, but were nonetheless eager for the event to happen.  
  
Author's Note: That's it. From now on, I shall not predict updates because real life always makes a liar out of me and I feel bad for disappointing people. So, what did you think of this section? I sort of have the next part planned out, now I just have to make time to write. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Seeing that people actually like my work and have taken the time to tell me that they like it means the world to me. Keep em coming. 


	3. Chapter 3

The cool late afternoon air washed over Sydney as she stepped out onto the pristine sidewalk while a feeling of warmth fills her due to both the welcoming rays of the striking European sunset and the effect that having her arm intertwined with that of her assistant was having on her.  
The maitre d' quickly escorted Nigel and Sydney to the wrought iron, glass table out on the terrace, only a lively striped canopy separating them from the on looking French sky. Such a beautiful couple, as deemed by the café host, would never be made to wait in the City of Lights. Years in the restaurant business had trained the man well as to the skill of reading people and from the tidbits he had caught passing between them and body language a knowing smile crept across his visage. This couple dressed in simple traveling garb, but accessorized with an aura of deep emotions had an eventful night ahead of them. He was sure of it.   
Being the self-sufficient woman of today that she prides herself on being, Syd was beginning to seat herself at the table when Nigel moved to pull her chair out for her. The action causes a conspiratorial grin to tug at the corners of her mouth, but she suppresses the feeling rationalizing that Nigel is a gentleman and would do so for anyone at anytime herself included. However, the idea that it hopefully heralded a promising outcome for her confession filled her with a mixture of anxieties and glee.  
They ordered dinner, lemon chicken for Syd and trout amandine for Nigel. Sydney could see that the ordeal of having to wait until the waiter left them to discuss the relic was killing him. Now sooner had the gentleman left their table did he begin to let loose with the details he had discovered in his research of the area.  
"About this mysterious relic, I was reading up about the history and lore of the region surrounding the dig site; though I'm a tad surprised that I couldn't find anything about the dig itself. I was thinking that perhaps the writing could be in reference to..." he started but was cut off by Syd.  
If she was going to come clean about the trip, and she knew she had to, now was the time. "Nigel there is no relic, no hunt, and no dig."  
"But, you said the professor asked for our assistance."  
"I made it all up. You really believed that Karen was talking to a lady about cereal. It was me on the phone. I told her to make the arrangements. I didn't think you'd come on vacation with me if there wasn't some kind of relic to find."  
"All that time I spend looking things up you were sitting back with your feet propped up waiting to go on vacation," Sydney started to get worried when annoyance and hurt crept into his voice, "You didn't think I deserved to know the truth."  
"I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend away from work. Would you have come if you had known the truth?"  
"You are my friend Syd, but I'm also your assistant so probably not."  
"That's the whole point Nigel. I don't want you to just be my assistant anymore. I look at you and see so much more. You're my best friend. You're the only person who has ever accepted me as who I am, all of who I am. I love you Nige, like I've never loved anyone before and probably never will." It took all of her strength to not break down from the emotional torrent that assaulted her with her admission. Expressing feelings was never her strong point and getting those few simple words out took everything she had.  
Nigel got up from the table calmly, but it was evident to all watching that there was a storm brewing just underneath his skin. And there were many watching, for the gradual heatedness of the argument had grabbed the attention of all of the diners nears them. He looked down at the woman who had come to embody everything good in his world and replied.  
"Sydney. I do love you, I have since probably the moment I walked in your office for the first time, but I can't do this. I couldn't live with this, with you, knowing that it all happened because of a lie. I've sorry." And he turned around and left the restaurant.  
The people at the nearby tables that had previously been so engrossed in the couple's discussion gave the sad exotic woman left by herself one last glance before looking away. Tears sprang unbidden to fill Sydney's eyes, but refused to let them fall. She knew that this was a possibility from the beginning and she had only brought it on herself. She got up, left some money on the table for their wasted meals and returned to her room, walking tall the whole way as to attempt to salvage some of her lost dignity.   
An hour had passed for the world outside her hotel room, but for Sydney, time had stopped within her cozy four-walled prison. From her vantage point at the head of her bed with her knees drawn up to her chin she could see every detail of the room, but nothing registered in her exhausted mind. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing all day. Her brown eyes were marred by red lines and her cheeks still sported the tracks from long dried tears. Alternating between thoughts of self-pity and deep-seated denial had taken any energy she had left.  
She didn't know how she was supposed to act around Nigel when they got back to the states. Would he resign from being her assistant? The thought terrified her because she didn't know how she could go on another hint if he wasn't with her, but deep down she knew that resigning is just what he would do first chance he got. There were plenty of people who jump at the chance to have him work for them. She could never find someone to replace him and didn't want to be forced to.  
A soft, almost timid knock on her door broke through her pity party so she rose from her place on the bed to answer it. The way her day was going it was probably someone with a message that her home back in the US had burnt and now she was homeless she thought. When she opened the door to reveal an equally distraught looking Nigel she was instantly shocked and worried. Of course, she reasoned, he wants to tell me he's resigning now and not waste anymore time on me.  
A look of resolve came over the Englishman as his hand up to cup her face while at the same time he captured her lips in a tender kiss. His actions confused Sydney, but she soon found herself melting into his touch regardless. It was only when the events of the past few hours returned to her in a blaze of guilt did she pull back and look at him quizzically.  
Nigel recognized the appeal for an explanation in her eyes and silently agreed to its unspoken request. "I'm a prat Syd for walking out on you like I did. It was harsh of me and downright unchivalrous and we can't have that now can we?"  
"I don't understand Nigel. You said..."  
"I know what I said and it was complete shit. I can never say no to you let alone stay mad at you for more than a heartbeat"  
"I was sure you were coming over to tell me you had decided to resign."  
"And loose the half of me that makes live worth living, not bloody likely." Both relic hunters smiled widely both at his choice of words and at the possibilities the future held laid out before them.  
"So what else did you have planned for this vacation of ours?" Nigel asked genuinely interested.  
As she pulled him down for another kiss Sydney whispered into his ear, "I thought we'd just go with the flow."  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Note: I almost broke my promise to myself that I would never leave a fic unfinished so now having this done makes me fill complete. I hope you like it. I know it took forever and I apologize immensely for that. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading. -Aenigmatis 


End file.
